


we're the masters of our own fate we're the captains of our own souls

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: this ask:"i know we got a lot of asks about amaya’s destiny plot but how about kendra’s carter/destiny plot with sara instead of ray"taken to the logical extreme. casual rewrite of legends s1 from night of the hawk onward with sara and kendra as the focus. plots change, but not drastically. everyone lives. love is shared. it's mostly just a bunch of lovebirds scenes from s1. sara and kendra get to be happy.





	we're the masters of our own fate we're the captains of our own souls

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn't intended to turn this into a full fic when i got the ask but then you get 1000 words into something and you think might as well honestly so. here we are. obviously s2 would proceed pretty much as planned, and then s3, and if you can just picture sara telling all of this to ava while kendra is nodding along and ava is like "wait i'm sorry go back when did egypt factor into this?? what has been happening to you people" please feel free. sara lance voice with flourish and that's how i met my second wife. now for the third and she and kendra giggle deviously much to ava's chagrin 
> 
> ask: _i know we got a lot of asks about amaya’s destiny plot but how about kendra’s carter/destiny plot with sara instead of ray_
> 
> if you're interested in reading "what ifs" for amaya:  
> [what if but with mick](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/173557148239/sometimes-i-think-about-what-it-would-have-been)  
> [what if but with zari](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/173559043254/sometimes-i-think-about-what-it-would-have-been)
> 
> also this is all in lowercase. i got too far into it with it all lowercase to go back and correct it so this will just have to do.

sara’s feelings for kendra really start as a complete accident- when they spar together, after they tried to kill each other and instead of running kendra came back. and it’s this soft feeling that she doesn’t recognize at first- she can pinpoint it back to visiting nyssa, after john brought back her soul, but it’s been so long and she’s felt so empty, like she was wandering without an end point in an endless expanse, and now, suddenly, there’s a destination.

she meets lindsay and stein tells her she can tap into her feelings, that the first step to getting better is to at least let herself try. and she doesn’t think about how it feels to know kendra is off pretending to be ray’s wife- lindsay is there, just for now, but she is real and she matters. that’s more than enough.

lindsay helps sara tap into her affection, and sara shows lindsay that it is real and beautiful for women to be romantically interested in other women. she knows she and lindsay are not happily ever after and lindsay knows this as well, but lindsay is still kind enough to kiss sara goodbye and it feels like newfound confidence.

she picks up kendra and ray at their house, and kendra gets in the rear seat, driver’s side, and she says, “you look happy,” and sara, who has been focusing so intently on one emotion so that she will not feel the others, is suddenly and unstoppably full of thoughts, full of observations, glancing back at kendra in the rearview mirror. 

this is a longterm thing. this is a cavalcade of emotions that sara has unlocked, and then the ship vanishes and rip is dead and jax is dead and everyone is dead save for her, ray, and kendra, and they’re stuck here. 

—

so they move in together. sara tries not to think about the ache in her stomach as they make their plans, that she’ll never see laurel again, or nyssa, that she’ll have just vanished from the face of the planet and they’ll just know she’s gone, that she’s left them.  _again._

and then they get two beds, just two, and sara doesn’t ask kendra to share with her, but kendra comes in anyway, not in the intimate, sexual way that could fulfill a fantasy but in something kindred and emotional and real- all kendra does is feel, all kendra does is lose the people she loves, and sara finds that the natural course of events is to wrap kendra into her arms and just lay there like that for a while. 

she isn’t the only one who loves her. she’d be stupid to think she was, and at first, at  _first,_ she’s okay with ray looking at kendra like that. he’s lovestruck by her, doting, affectionate, and he makes her laugh. and he makes kendra happy, and for a while, sara can convince herself that she makes kendra happy, too. 

but... ray is so  _good_. and kendra needs good, not sara, not “hey i just remembered how to feel again, mostly just for you.” she needs someone fully formed. so sara starts packing her bag. she starts and doesn’t finish, not quite yet, because a piece of her aches to stay- Maybe she is imperfect and messy and maybe her emotions don’t always click correctly into place but kendra makes her feel whole in a way she needs, in a way that helps her  _thrive._ kendra makes sara  _smile._ she makes her feel  _safe._ she’s like a roaring fire on a winter’s night and whenever sara stands near her, she is impossibly, terribly  _warm._

—

she’s never been good at making herself happy. she finishes packing. she grabs her bag after a game of Life and she heads for the door.

kendra takes her wrist. “we’re coming with you,” she says, and sara is faced so suddenly with this determined, unflinching side of kendra that she probably couldn’t have moved away from it, even if she’d wanted to. “wherever you go,” kendra says. “we’ll do it together.”

and sara looks at ray, who considers the options and then says, “I’ll keep the home fires burning for you both,” he says. and he runs into the kitchen to fetch something, bringing back what looks like a small radio and drops it into sara’s arms. “if they don’t come back, they don’t come back, but this will mean you can always come back here, if you want. at least. and i’ll know where to find you guys.”

“you built us a HAM radio?” sara says.   


“communicator,” ray replies.  


and sara looks at it for a second, and she looks at kendra, and she says, “you’d really rather come with me?”

and kendra says, “i’d never leave you alone.”

so sara puts the HAM radio in her bag, and kendra puts together a few of her things, and before they leave she kisses ray on the cheek and says, “are you sure you won’t come with us?”

and ray says, “i think i’m best suited here.”

sara, really, truly, doesn’t have to be told twice. she takes kendra by the hand and together, they step out into the world. 

two years later, their HAM radio buzzes with life, and rip says on the other end, “mind telling us where to pick you up?”

sara looks over to kendra, who’s waiting for sara to respond. if they stay here, they can keep traveling, keep living, and kendra would be safe from savage, and sara wouldn’t ever have to hurt anyone ever again, and they could be together. just like that. 

kendra says, “we need to go back.”

sara tells rip where to find them.

the following things happen next: mick is chronos. kendra can’t remember her past lives anymore. they’re running out of time. and they just got back.

it’s not sara’s fault, per se, but she and kendra share a shower, sara rubbing soap along kendra’s shoulder blades, where her wings would come out. kendra is right- sara hasn’t seen her wings in two years. “is it me?” sara asks. “i don’t want you to not be hawkgirl. i didn’t think-“ 

“i didn’t need them like that,” kendra says. “not when we were just backpacking around the world. i think it just went… dormant. we probably just need to be in danger again.”

“oh, good,” sara says. “that should come quickly enough.”

 kendra laughs, and sara kisses kendra between her shoulder blades, along the line of her spine. 

 —

the danger comes soon enough. savage comes back, and sara really, truly, hadn’t missed him, but she especially hadn’t missed the way he makes kendra shrink within herself, the darkness that clouds over her whenever he’s near.

he’s enough to awaken the warrior. he’s also enough to keep her up at night.

sara finds kendra pacing in the kitchen well past her bed time, and sara doesn’t think she’s ever seen her like this- they’ve spent two years together now and sara had thought she’d known everything, but that had been just the two of them and the complete freedom of being in the wrong time, and this is kendra with her stalker back to breathing down her neck. maybe this had been kendra before, too, before they had gotten close. maybe she’d been up like this before, all alone. 

sara makes her tea (a nyssa trick to soothe the mind) and they sit. kendra says, “what if you just leave me? what if we… give me over, and he spares miranda and jonas?” 

and sara doesn’t say this, because it is uncouth, but she would see everyone in the ground before she gives kendra up. and the weight of that hits her like a blow, that now this is a fight- that she is willing to go to war for kendra, to raise _hell_ for her. “that’s never going to happen,” sara says.

“he hurts people,” kendra says. “because of me.”

“no,” sara says. “he hurts people because he is a sick, twisted son of a bitch. and then he blames it on you, because that’s what monsters do.” she takes a sip of her tea, and does not elaborate on that point.

“what if he kills you?” kendra asks, her hand desperately grasping at sara’s knee. “if he killed you i wouldn’t- i’d never-“

“hey,” sara says. “i’ve died before. i’m not just gonna stay dead. especially not with you on the line. he’d never be able to get rid of me. not if you were in danger.”

and kendra, without thinking, says, “you sound like carter.”

sara tries not to bristle at that. “oh.”

“no, i mean-“ kendra’s eyes are mournful, endlessly sad. she’s been so _sad_ since they’ve returned, and sara regrets not having thrown the HAM radio into the seine that one time, or letting it get run lost in hong kong. “you- i feel such a connection with you, sara. like… like my soul is attached to yours now, too.”

sara puts her hand over her stomach, like that’s where her soul is. “oh.”

“do you think that’s it?” kendra says. “do you think maybe somehow, you’re my soulmate?” 

sara doesn’t hesitate. “yes.”

 —

kate manser tells sara, in so few words, to get fucked. 

and the thing is, if she didn’t happen to be kendra, old kendra, sara might’ve just punched her for it.  

she looks over kendra’s shoulder, at that stupid drawing of them, and she wishes she could just hold it over the fire.  

“i know she loves you,” kate says. “but not like that.”

sara grits her teeth. “you’re wrong,” sara says. “you- i _matter._ she says that her soul _knows_ mine. that we _go together._ kendra.” sara nudges her with her hand. “kendra. tell her.”

“i-“ kendra opens and closes her mouth, staring at her portrait. at carter’s portrait. he’s got a sort of smugness to him, even rendered in charcoal, and sara’s arms feel impossibly hot as anger boils in her chest.

“he doesn’t have to be her soulmate,” sara says. “he got himself _killed._ i _lived._ i’m the one protecting her, not him. i’m the one who would kill for her. not him.”

kate tilts her head. studies sara’s expression. “huh." 

“huh, _what_?” sara demands.  

kendra finally, mercifully lays the drawing across her lap. “for the first time in 4000 years,” kendra says. “i got to choose who i fell in love with. do you know what that feels like?”

kate allows herself a smirk, but it’s not terribly funny or kind. “that’s what i used to tell myself, too.”

“it’s different with sara,” kendra says. “she’s different.”

sara feels her stomach twist into knots. “i’m sorry you lost him,” she says. “but he’s not the end all. kendra is. maybe- maybe that’s what you need to realize.” 

“well, one of us will end up being right,” kate says. “i suppose we’ll just have to find that out ourselves.”

it hurts. it hurts more than sara is willing to admit. there should not be a kendra out there that hates her, that looks at her with a sort of pitying contempt. there should not be a kendra that is this impossible to convince. 

when the dust has settled and they’re back on the waverider, taking off their coats and kicking off their boots, kendra says, “she could feel it. i know she could.”

sara says, “feel what?”

kendra shakes her head. “am i stubborn?” 

“entirely,” sara says.  

“then that’s your answer,” kendra replies. 

“i just-“ sara rolls her ankles. “is you choosing me less powerful, somehow? than having me chosen for you.”

“no one says it can’t be both,” kendra says. “seems like everything’s been happening to us for a reason.”

“do you still think he’s your soulmate?” sara asks. “your soulmate-soulmate.”

kendra considers it. “i don’t know.”

“if you died tomorrow,” sara says. “you’d just come back a new kendra. and he’d be your soulmate again.”

“i don’t know if that’s true,” kendra says. “nothing out there that says you couldn’t find me.”

sara is rendered momentarily speechless. “is that what you’d want?”

kendra nods to herself. she wraps her arms around sara’s shoulders. “come find me,” she says. “whenever you are. come find me.”

“you sound like you’re going somewhere,” sara says.  

“i’m not planning on it,” kendra says. “i’m just saying.”

“i promise, okay?” sara says. “just don’t die on me.” 

“don’t die on me, either,” kendra says.

“promise,” sara says.

—

“i think about my son sometimes,” kendra says, head in sara’s lap, legs dangling over the armrest. “it’s like- i have these memories. and he’s right there. my baby boy. and then i wake up or i turn around and he’s- gone.”

sara strokes her hair. “oh.”

“and i just- i feel it all. i feel exactly like edith. like i’m not even in this body, in this time. i’m her and that’s my family and then- they aren’t.”

“you know, we’re kind of a family here, too,” sara says. 

“i know that,” kendra says. “it’s more of the dissonance. bouncing from one mind to the other. like i can’t even properly remember who i am.”

“you’re kendra,” sara says. “and if you want a baby, one day i’ll give you a baby." 

“i wish it could be that easy,” kendra says. “i’m afraid i’m going to wake up one morning someone else.”

“well, now that you’ve said it,” sara says. “that would not be ideal.”

“i don’t ever want to look at you and not know who you are,” kendra says. “or what you mean to me.”

“i could prepare some flash cards for you,” sara says.  

kendra smacks sara’s chest. “i’m serious!” she protests.

“so am i!” sara retorts. 

kendra presses her tongue against the back of her teeth, trying not to laugh. “what would you name our first child?” she asks. 

“oh, that’s easy,” sara says. “sara 2: this time it’s personal.” 

“i hate it,” kendra says.

“aw, thank you,” sara replies. “what about kendra 2: the squeakel?”

“that’s worse,” kendra says.

for a moment, sara gives into that little nag in her ear, that one day kendra will wake up and look at her like a stranger, and someone else will be in her body, and sara won’t be able to reach her. 

then kendra takes sara’s hand, pulls it from her hair, and kisses sara’s fingertips. “stop worrying,” she says. “i’m still me.”  she returns sara’s hand to her hair. “keep stroking. it feels good.”

“you are such a brat,” sara says, but does it anyway.

—

this is, of course, the perfect time for carter to come back. 

not carter. he looks like carter. he sounds like carter. but carter had at least looked at kendra with a sort of awe and softness, had at least put her first, had at least been willing to work on a team.

this man is an animal that needs a muzzle and leash. non-withstanding that carter probably would’ve been into that. god rest his soul. 

you never really appreciate someone until they die and then come back as an even bigger asshole. 

kendra, of course, is devastated. 

and sara is thinking about handcuffing herself and kendra together. just in case. 

kendra has a photo of aldus that she brings down to the cargo bay. and sara stands there, keeping watch, the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. she feels a snarl dancing on her lips, an acute sense of hatred seeping into her pores. 

“don’t you remember?” kendra asks, and carter tries to step on her windpipe.

so maybe sara overreacts. so maybe instead of just shoving him off, sara hits him- not hard enough to knock him out, not yet, because she wants to _hurt_ him. he makes her see spots of rage in her vision, kicking him swiftly in the stomach and watching him swing in his bondage.

“oh,” he says. “is that all?”

“shut up,” sara says, and she wraps her hands around his neck, admiring the way she’d bloodied his nose. “you piece of shit. you should’ve stayed in the _dirt_ where you-“

“sara!” kendra is pulling on her. “please. stop.”

“yes, _sara,_ ” carter says. “you’re _upsetting her.”_

kendra looks to carter for a moment, with a sort of bewildered hurt that makes sara tighten her grip.

“what if it’s better this way?” sara says. “he’s just here to hurt you. he’s not the person you loved.”

“but he could be,” kendra says. “please. don’t hurt him.”

“he tried to kill you,” sara says. 

“so did you,” kendra says.

sara drops her hands. “okay,” she says. “okay, i-“ and she looks at carter again, before she leaves the room.

the thing is, she doesn’t doubt that carter can get his memories back. she doesn’t doubt that with enough time and enough pleading, kendra can take her hands in his and he’ll remember, and he’ll love her again. 

and kendra has, this entire time, loved him back.

there is an acute difference between a distant carter and a present carter. 

he found her. he’d died, and then he’d found her. and sara can’t help but feel like someone’s playing a very cruel joke on her. 

“sara,” kendra says, having caught up, taking sara by the wrist. “sara, please-“

“no, i get it,” sara says. “you don’t really see yourself until it’s explained to you, but-“

“he is worth saving,” kendra says. “you were never- you saved yourself.”

“no, i really didn’t,” sara says. “don’t you get like, what you do to people? you’re this beacon of light and love and it feels so _good_ to be loved by you. of course you’re going to fix him. anyone that’s near you just wants to be loved by you and i was so, so stupid-“

“i love you,” kendra says. “why do you think he would change that?”

“once you get him back,” sara says. “don’t you think you’ll leave me?” 

“is that what you want?” kendra says.

“are you kidding me?” sara says. “of course not.”

“then _say that!”_ kendra says. “tell me! you’ve never run from a fight so why are you running now?”

“in all fairness, you did tell me not to kill him,” sara says.

“don’t be obtuse,” kendra says.

“it’s all i know!” sara protests. “listen if you want me to go back down there and fight him for your hand, i’m both ready and willing, but you said-“

“tell me you believe we’re soulmates,” kendra says.

“more than anything,” sara says. 

“then be my soulmate,” kendra says.  

“i feel like you’re not telling me not to fight him,” sara says.

“shut up and kiss me,” kendra says.

“no,” sara says, leaning in for a kiss. “you shut up.”

—

carter doesn’t fully get his memories back. he remembers at the last _possible_ second that kendra good and savage bad, but does get himself stabbed again. 

which. nice. sara’s not gonna say it out loud but, nice.

and there they are, carter in the med bay and kendra and ray checking his vitals, and sara standing there, watching it all happen. 

in a way, she gets it. kendra would probably be the only thing that could save her, too. and like she’d said, it’s kind of impossible not to love kendra. it’s just something that happens. it’s easier than breathing.

she kind of feels bad for the guy. 

“hey, can you get me some water?” sara asks. “watching you beat up savage has got me thirsty.”

“oh, sure,” kendra says, and she leaves for the kitchen. 

sara takes the moment to sidle up to carter’s bedside. “i’m not conceding, you know,” she says. “you don’t just get to come in here and claim seniority. you can try to woo her all you want, bird-brain, but she’s _mine._ ”

ray looks up from carter’s charts. “hey sara,” he asks.

she meets his eyes. “hm?”

“are you good?” ray asks.

“arguably,” sara says. she glances back down to carter. “are you smirking at me, you shit? wake up and fight me.”

“he’s unconscious,” ray says.

“i’m watching you,” sara says to him. “don’t think i’m not.” 

“is everything alright?” kendra asks, reappearing with water. “you’re awfully close to carter.” 

“he had something in his ear,” sara says. “i’m helping.” 

“don’t threaten carter when he’s unconscious,” kendra says. 

sara takes the water from her, wrapping her arm around kendra’s waist. “i would never,” she says. she kisses kendra’s cheek, and glares at carter as she does.

— 

turns out the time lords are bad guys. sara probably would’ve guessed this had she been given more than a modicum of information on them, ever, but it’s her and snart and gideon and they have to save the team.

“they took my _girlfriend,_ ” sara says, seething with rage, tempered with worry. “they’re going to try to kill her, or worse, and you just think-“

“they’re not going to kill her,” snart says. “they’re going to give her over to savage, and he’s going to brainwash her.”

sara feels the creeping beginnings of a new kind of numbness, a nauseated sort of chill. “and what about mick? you’d just leave him?”

“mick is going to be chronos again, if he’s lucky,” snart says. “they’re not going to leave any mick left.”

she notes the small catch in his tone, and says, “you can’t let that happen to someone you love.” 

snart pinches the bridge of his nose. “you’re going to get me killed for love, sara lance.” 

“if i get you killed, i’ll buy you a six pack,” sara says. “now suit the fuck up.”

snart grins to himself, like he finds something terribly funny.

“what?” sara says. 

“you know,” snart says. “you almost sound like a captain.”

—

they rescue everyone but kendra. and carter, which, you know, whatever. the good news is, of course, that it’s easier for sara to get angry, to get overwhelmingly, blindingly mad, instead of think about where kendra’s gone. 

“you’re sure savage is why they took her?” sara asks, for the umpteenth time.

ray fiddles with her fingers. “yes.”

sara looks to snart, and curls and uncurls her fists. if she thinks about it, she will lose. if she thinks about facing kendra the way kendra had to face carter, but worse. if she thinks about kendra and that _monster,_ if she thinks about how _scared_ kendra must be-

she takes to yelling at rip, instead. “how could you _let_ this happen?!” she demands. “how could you not have known? i bet she was an end goal for them too, all along, something to present all wrapped up with a bow for such a _good_ partnership- she’s _alone_ with him and he’s going to _hurt_ her and you-“

instead of fighting back, rip rubs his hands over his face, and says, “i know.”

“oh, please also tell me you’re not also in love with her,” sara says.

“show of hands,” snart offers. “who here is at least a little bit in love with kendra?”

everyone raises their hands.

“well,” sara says, her anger still beating against the inside of her skull, but morphing slowly into something like pride. like affection. “let’s get our girl.”

“and carter!” ray adds.

“sure,” sara says.

they do blow up the vanishing point, by the way.   
  
it’s kind of a surreal feeling, watching the whole thing collapse in the expanse of space.

“good thing ray figured out how to remotely use that button at the last minute,” jax says. “snart could’ve died.”

“but he didn’t,” sara says. “so if anything, he owes me a six pack.”

“those were never the terms,” snart says. “and please. i’m not planning on dying anytime soon.”

“not to interrupt,” rip says, doing exactly that. “but i think we’ve got a letter.” he’s holding the old army helmet from his office in one hand and a note in the other. he unfolds it, and there in kendra’s handwriting is the location and time. 

“she sent us a message through time,” sara says. “she’s-“ and her chest feels tight. “she’s still her.”

“if she’s willing to fight for us-“ snart offers.

“get back in your seats,” sara says. “we’ll throw a ‘snart’s alive’ party later.”

“will there be balloons?” ray asks.

“yes, of course,” sara says. “but my future wife needs me, so-“

“please propose to her after we’ve beat the bad guys,” jax says.

and the funny thing is, maybe it’s the high of snart not dying, maybe it’s the love she feels roaring through her veins, but sara’s got this funny kind of confidence going. it feels like invulnerability. 

“rip?” sara asks.

he gestures. “your girl, as you put it.” he says. “you lead.”

sara takes the console. 

— 

first, they manage to rescue carter.  

so that’s kind of disappointing, to say the least.

it’s enough to bank a plan on, sure, but sara would’ve been fine with rescuing kendra and then, frankly, leaving. 

“i think it’s kind of overkill,” sara says, in this last moment of reverie. “rewrite reality because you could never get kendra to love you.” 

“it’s also pretty gross,” jax adds.

“it’s extremely gross,” sara says. she holds her chin up on her fingers, making no use of the knots in her stomach or the reasons savage clings so desperately to kendra, that carter had been a giveaway, an afterthought. “she’s not a prize to be won.”

it’s been desperate and bloody and she can feel, in the pit of her very being, kendra aching across time and space. she can taste the abject misery of it in her mouth, and if this is what it means to be soulmates, she accepts it. 

her only worry is that kendra will feel her across the galaxy, she will feel sara’s heartbeat and her stress and it will be far too late. 

she bows her head against the glass window of the waverider. “i’m coming,” she says. “just wait a little longer.”

she waits. and she waits. and she gets nothing back. 

“i’ll be there,” she says. “i’m going to rescue you.”

she searches herself for kendra’s marked warmth, for a sense of her presence, for anything-

 “i love you,” Sara says. “i love you and i will come to you. just wait.”

\--

thirty minutes later, kendra drives a knife through savage’s chest. 

she staggers backwards into sara’s embrace, her breaths coming in short pants, her shoulders shaking. “oh my god,” she says. “oh my _god.”_

“yeah,” sara says. “you uh- i think we won, kendra.” 

“i think-“ kendra repeats, turning to look at sara over her shoulder. “he’s _dead._ ” 

“he’s dead!” sara exclaims, and barely reacts fast enough to kendra spinning towards her, holding sara by the waist with maybe a little too much of her strength. “oh, that’s my lungs.”

kendra kisses her.

rip doesn’t fly into the sun.

savage is dead. 

it’s a victory.

—

they find themselves assembled a few nights later, 9 PM by the rooftop they’d met.  

sara keeps kendra’s fingers laced with hers, unable to recall if she’s really let go of kendra in the time between savage’s death and now, if she’s allowed kendra a moment without sara in her space.

“so,” rip says, the ship looming behind him. “shall we?”

“actually,” carter says. “you guys are… nice, i think. but i’m not really a team guy. right now. i don’t think. i know i love kendra-“

sara squeezes kendra's hand, ignoring the way kendra giggles at her.

“but i also know kendra has her own home. and when you love someone, their happiness is your happiness.”

“i’ll check on you,” kendra tells him. “you know that.” 

he smiles at her. “of course.”

“you’re so _considerate,_ carter,” ray says, putting his hand over his heart. “it’s so _romantic.”_  

mick grumbles something that sara thinks sounds like jealousy, and that’s almost to be expected- what isn’t expected is snart stepping forward, next.

“you know, a man can almost die in the major detonation of a militant time policing society a few times before he has to rethink the things that matter,” he says. “but i think once is just enough for me. i’ve got a baby sister i need to take care of.” he looks at mick for a moment, and says, “don’t have too much fun without me.”

“you’re not going with him?” kendra asks.

mick just shrugs. “if he needs me, he’ll need me.” 

“so _romantic,”_ ray repeats, this time just above a whisper. 

rip draws his lips into a line. “well, if all that’s settled, then-“ 

sara’s phone buzzes in her pocket. “oh,” she says. “huh. i think my sister wants to propose to felicity.”

“IT’S SO ROMANTIC,” ray says, and sara really hopes the thing with mick works out, or maybe with carter, definitely more with carter, that would do her a ton of favors, actually-

“you should call your sister,” kendra says, nudging her side. 

“right, right,” sara says, pressing call and holding the phone to her ear. “hey! so uh... i guess you started dating when i left?”

laurel laughs on the other line. sara had, in all fairness, really fucking missed her sister. “i might've,” laurel says. “you’d be able to make the wedding, right? 

“i wouldn’t miss it,” sara says.

“you sound happy,” laurel tells her. “it’s good to hear.”

“i could say the same for you,” sara says. “we should really-" 

and it’s in that exact moment that an exact copy of the waverider appears out of nowhere, and new white dude #4 steps out.

“my name is rex tyler,” he announces, and it’s really awkward, given that len and carter haven’t even gotten to leave yet. “and you all need to come with me.”

“sara?” laurel says. “is everything okay?” 

“yeah,” sara says. “can i call you back?”

“sure,” laurel says. “talk soon.”

sara slips her phone into her pocket. she looks at kendra. kendra looks at her. this is... stupid. it’s beyond stupid, this whole thing feels like it's going to turn into a ridiculous mess, but kendra seems to think it’s funny. so maybe it is. 

“i don’t know what i expected,” sara says. “did you say your name was rex?”


End file.
